nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Noble City
Sylvania |nextto= |nicknames= |language=English Immigrant languages |saint= |hexacode=NC / SY-NC-01 }} Noble City'The former official name of Noble City was ''the City of Noble City, but it got out of use in the first half of the 20th Century. is the capital of the State of Sylvania and Lovia's national capital. There are about 60,000 inhabitants, which is over a quarter of the total Lovian population. The city is a very popular tourist destination as well. The governmental headquarters of the city are in Downtown: the Noble City Hall representing the Noble City Government. As Noble City is the federal capital, Congress, the royal family, the Supreme Court and the Federal Police are all based in the city. The city has many neighborhoods, each with a different function and atmosphere. Lovia's largest international airport, the Noble City International Airport, is located just north of the capital city. __TOC__ Simplified map :↑ Noble City International Airport ↑ History In 1872 Arthur Noble left California for the Lovia Archipelago. He was a Belgian migrant, living in San Francisco. As he worked for a newspaper, he had discovered an article on an archipelago west of California. He did research and found out where to go. That same year he arrived with his ship, Francis II, at an easy and large bay. The men, under Arthur's leadership set up the first settlement. The settlement grew fast and was named after its founder King Arthur I by the Founding Fathers: Noble City. The center was where the Trading Quarter is located nowadays. A list of the former neighborhoods in the 1870s and 1880s and the current neighborhoods on the same locations: : Other parts of the current City of Noble City were populated, but not densily. These areas become neighborhoods in the 20th Century, or sometimes even in the 21th Century, such as Mandarin Village, New Town and the Industrial ParkThe Industrial Park is still under construction. It is expected to be opened officially before the end of 2008.. A neighborhood that is entirely rebuilt is the Citizen Corner, formerly known as the New West or Uptown. The Fire of Noble City In August 1899, a few years after the great Fire of Hurbanova, a wooden craftsman's house in the Trading Quarter caught fire, due to both the hot weather and the bad conditions of the house. The local firefighters, who were based a couple of blocks north, weren't capable to extinguish the fire and the fire unfortunately set out to neighboring houses. As the firefighters kept extinguishing the fire, others destroyed the surrounding houses on purpose to prevent the fire from further expansion. After days the fire was stopped from spreading and when the weather turned colder and rainier the firemen managed to stop it. The losses were great: most buildings in the Trading Quarter and the neighboring quarters were destroyed, for instance the current Downtown area. One landmark building lost in the fire was the Palace Hotel, which was fortunately subsequently rebuiltThe hotel burned down again in 1946 and wasn't rebuilt. Its location was where the Aventis headquarters are situated nowadays.. After the fire, the firefighters were reformed and made more effective. Most buildings were rebuilt in stone and less dangerous materials. Though, the Trading Quarter still is one of the more sensitive locations to fire. Recent history Noble City has always been the most populous location in Lovia, although many inhabitants moved out from 1890 to the 1950s, to the rural towns. In 1955, under the reign of King Lucas I, the national population growth stagnated, due to a famine. Many paysans returned to Noble City for a safer and wealthier future, hoping to get job in one of the manufactories in the corners of the city. These migrants mostly arrived in TranscityThose from the south arrived in Long Road. and stayed in this neighborhood or moved to Mandarin Village, Little Europe or Artista. Most new inhabitants stayed after the famine and the population peaked once more. Under the reign of King Dimitri I between 2007 and 2013, Noble City became the absolute center of Lovia; cultural, economical, political. Many neighborhoods were renewed, such as the blooming center: Downtown. But neighborhoods at the brink of the city, such as Artista and Mandarin Village, weren't forgotten by the renewers. The city still grows fast and is a very popular tourist attraction, which persuades lots op people to move to Lovia. The city's population currently is about 11,250, which is half of the Lovian population. These figures let us know Lovia is a very urbanized country. During the Lovian Civil War of 2011, Noble City was taken in by rebel forces. Rebel commander I. G. La Blaca sent two of his generals in to conquer the city, Dietrich Honecker and Hessel Doorian. While Honecker was captured by Vadim Smith, Doorian managed to take over the city. As of the 28th of October, rebels might lose control again as they face heavy resistance once again. In 2012, a bomb was exploded by Barzona Libre in New Town in front of Clermont House, resulting in two injured. Geography Noble City lies in the Noble City Bay Area, a flat area compared to the rest of Peace Island. The Bay Area around the Noble City Bay is the most populous and industrialized region of the nation. The city is located in the drainage basin of the Beaver River, which passes a few miles west of Long Road and mouths in the Pacific Ocean a few miles south of the Industrial Park. The west of Noble City, including Artista, is rather hilly and very green. The climate is moderate and very soft. The area is rainy in late Autumn and early Spring, but mostly dry in Winter and Summer. Neighborhoods , Artista]] The city is divided into neighborhoods, all with their own characteristics: * '''Artista, a hilly and very green neighborhood with lots of artists and philosophers. It's recently renovated and very popular to youth. * Bayside, a rather wealthy neighborhood at the bay with some great apartment buildings, restaurants and villas. * Citizen Corner, administrative neighborhood, formerly a residential area, that is being reconstructed to destress Downtown. * Downtown, the center of the city, with mostly governmental institutions and tall buildings. Federal, state and city institutions are based here. * Industrial Park, a highly-developed industrial area which is a base of many media companies. * King's Gardens, a neighborhood in the northeastern corner of the city, including the residence of the royal family, some more houses and apartment buildings and a beach. * Little Europe, a European looking neighborhood with lots of restaurants, parks and embassies. * Little Frisco, a hippie neighborhood where peace, love and nature count. Great parks, sporting facilities and the second largest railway station. * Long Road, a large agricultural, natural and residential area. The West End is very agrarian and natural, while there are also residential, administrative and commercial lots along the Long Road Avenue, mostly on the East End. * Mandarin Village, a cultural and touristic neighborhood with many fancy restaurants, shops and nice places. * New Town, the newest neighborhood in Noble City, originally planned as an administrative neighborhood, but at the end became a cosy, Italian based, village. * Old Harbor, an industrial area near the bay with lots of green industry. * The Mall, the most important shopping area of Noble City, housing two large shopping malls and many stores. * Trading Quarter, the oldest part of the city with a lot of shops and bars and many historical sites. * Transcity, an industrial area where transportation companies have their headquarters, and where some important administrative functions are based. Demography and ethnicity Demography of Sylvania|for more information}} is one of the few landmarks identified with Central and Eastern European ethnicity]] Noble City is, besides Lovia's federal capital, the most populous city, and is located in the most populous state, being Sylvania. The current population of Noble City is about 11,000, which is half the entire Lovian population. The inhabitants are significantly young, compared to most cities in the surroundings. Most inhabitants identify themselves with American ancestry, while many claim to have Belgian, Dutch and Libertan ancestors. Other groups are Canadians, Asians and Latinos. Both the state of Sylvania and Noble City have an overt immigration policy, that's why the Noble City population increases by more than 15% annually, and more than 45% in 2007. This table shows the percentage of Noble City inhabitants identifying themselves with certain ethnic groups, mostly North Americans and Europeans. The right column shows the influence these ethnic groups or nations have had on the entire state of Sylvania. Noble City is a very secular city, with an overwhelming Atheist population. The city is often ranked high in lists of most secular regions of the world, mostly ranked near the secular Communist states. Religious minorities are Protestants, Roman Catholics and Orthodox Christians who are mostly based in New Town, Little Europe and other European minded neighborhoods. Tourism and places of interest Noble City is a very popular tourist attraction. People from all over Lovia, the United Wiki NationsLibertas, a UWN member, is one of the countries delivering most visitors to Lovia., the United States and Europe visit the city. Cultural attractions and monuments are the most visited bt foreign tourists, while beaches and parks, such as the Noble Beach are frequented by locals. These are the tourist attraction in Noble City: Top attractions The tourist attraction top 3: # Capitol, Downtown #: The Capitol is the building in which the Congress debates and votes acts. The Prime Minister's Office and many other offices and rooms of federal importance are based in this capitol. The building is well-known and the exterior is seen as one of the most beautiful capitols of North America. # Noble Beach, from the Old Harbor trough Little Europe #: The beaches at the Noble City Bay are collected under the name Noble Beach, except for the November Beach in King's Gardens. The beaches stretch along Noble City from the Old Harbor to Little Europe. # Abigail Johnson Theater, Long Road #: The Abigail Johnson Theater, named after Abbie Abigail Johnson, is a huge Lovian theater and exhibition building in Victorian (Second Empire) Style. The Strength Gardens surrounding this monument are very colorful and loved by photographers. The Palati Daidalo and surrounding palaces and gardens, such as the Old Royal Palace in King's Gardens were always ranked high in tourist attraction list, until Palati Daidalo burned down in May 2008. It was the new Royal Palace, in which the King worked and lived. The gardens are still in good shape and can still be visited. Nature and beaches * Abraham Lincoln Park, Little Europe, a natural park with highlights referring to Abraham Lincoln * Botanica, Downtown, a botanical garden where people can relax and admire plants and foreign species * Long Road Cemetery, Long Road, Noble City's largest and Lovia's most prestigious graveyard, a great natural park * Mandarin Park, Mandarin Village, a small and cosy city park * Noble Beach, from the Old Harbor through Little Europe, Lovia's most popular beach stretching all along the Noble City Bay * November Beach, King's Gardens, a beach stroke not belonging to the Noble Beach in the surroundings of the royal gardens * Painters Hill, Artista, a quiet natural park, green hill and viewpoint over Artista, well known for the artists visiting the park * Prince's Park, Old Harbor, a small city park * Princess' Park, Old Harbor, a small city park with a hill featuring a great view over Noble City * Royal Gardens, King's Gardens, a series of rich and well decorated gardens, including The Maze and the Front Gardens, surrounding the Great Royal Palace and the other royal residences * Strength Gardens, Long Road, a city park situated west and east of the Abigail Johnson Theater * Thomas Jefferson Park, Little Europe, a natural park with highlights referring to the American President Thomas Jefferson * Woodstock Forest, Little Frisco, Noble City's most cosy park, where youth often comes together Monuments * Abigail Johnson Theater, Long Road, a great monument, theater and exhibition building where much important performances take place * Capitol, Downtown, the building in which the Congress seats, Lovia's number 1 attraction * Blackburn University, Noble City, Trading Quarter, the Noble City campus of Blackburn University * King Dimitri Hotel, Downtown, a hotel in the center of Noble City notable for its architecture * Little Frisco Railway Station, Little Frisco, Lovia's second busiest railway station in modern architecture designed by Christopher Verne * Nielsen's Lighthouse, Bayside, an old lighthouse at the beach * Noble City Hall, Downtown, the city hall of Noble City * Old Royal Palace, King's Gardens, the former residence of Lovia's kings * Peace Island Parish Church, The Mall, the city's largest church building * Statue of Andreas, Trading Quarter, an old statue of Andreas van Velthoven on his horse * Sylvania State Capitol, Transcity, the seat of the state legislature and executive power * Transcity Railway Station, Transcity, a key railway station making connection to all other railway destinations, the busiest station in the nation * Trinitas Chapels, Little Europe, a complex of three chapels of different denominations Entertainment and culture * Grand Eastern Mall, The Mall, a large shopping mall with roof terraces * Grand Western Mall, The Mall, another shopping center in The Mall, connected to the Eastern * Lovian Museum for Modern Art'The museum is based in Newhaven, Kings, but the temporary collections are located in Little Europe., Little Europe, a great art museum based in Newhaven, but with temporary collections in Noble City * 'Royal Art Gallery, King's Gardens, well-known Lovian museum for arts, including the royal collection * Starovlah Institute, Citizen Corner, an art and Balkan history museum with adjacent library * Tower Mall, Downtown, a small shopping center * Shopping area, Trading Quarter, an historic trade area now featuring many shops and bars * Shopping and gastronomy area, Mandarin Village, a cosy square with hotels, restaurants, bars and shops Culture Noble City hasn't got an old culture, but has many heritages from the 19th Century California and the Founding Fathers. Currently, Noble City culture is blooming once more. , Lovia's most famous artwork, is exposed in the Royal Art Gallery]] ]] Arts Noble City and Newhaven form the modern cultural hot spots of Lovia. Both cities have an extended ar collection. In Noble City, the LMMA's temporary collections are based, in Little Europe. In King's Gardens, the Royal Art Gallery, an art museum exposing all the masterpieces owned by the royal family, is located. At last, the Starovlah Institute in Citizen Corner, is a new museum and library that exposes art from the Balkan countries and all related subjects, such as historic manuscripts. Noble City is a member of the Historic Towns Association. Education Noble City is Lovia's educational center, with the Nobel University located in the Trading Quarter. Currently, most other educational institutions are being renewed. New institutions are planned, such as a second university or college and a larger high school network. Media One of Lovia's most popular newspapers, The Noble City Times, is a typical Noble City newspaper and brings most news flashes from the view of Sylvanians. Other newspaper located within the city include The Daily Sylvanian and La Quotidienne. Social culture The social life within the city is very lively and diverse. In fact, the Noble City population can be divided in three major groups, all with their own social culture. The first group are the Villagers. These people mostly live in Mandarin Village, Little Frisco, Artista, Long Road or New Town, neighborhoods that are almost towns within the city. These people are usually very open and friendly towards strangers. They have an extensive public life, meeting people all day long and visiting many public places. In most cases these people are liberal in thought and open in mind. A second group are the Citizens. This group of people usually lives in Downtown, the Trading Quarter, The Mall, Transcity or Citizen Corner. These people don't like social life that much and prefer privacy and intimacy above public life in the city. These citizens live in the most crowded parts of the city, disgusting them of foreigners, schools visiting the city or other people masses. These people are often more timid, conservative and older, though this is no strict rule. The last and smallest social group live in the neighborhoods in between the city atmosphere and the village atmosphere. These Suburbans live in Bayside, King's Gardens, and Little Frisco. They also prefer their privacy and right to be left alone, but there social lives are more extensive than those of the Citizens. The Suburbans usually are the wealthiest and often visit exclusive parties and events, and love theater and high-class social events. Government The city's government is based in the Noble City Hall, in Downtown. The city's Mayor is King Sebastian, as it is a Lovian tradition to have the King or Queen as the city's mayor. The current local government has done many works improving transportation and tourism in Noble City. Under King Dimitri's reign, the Noble City railway stations were improved and the entire system doubled in use. The tourism has been improved too, and many monuments were renewed and re-opened to the public, often together with the entire neighborhood. Recently renewed neighborhoods are Artista, Mandarin Village and Long Road. Transportation , Lovia's second largest train stationIt was overtaken by the Transcity Railway Station in March 2008. and an architectural piece of art]] ) showing the central position of Noble City (and especially Transcity) within the railway system]] Just west of the capital the Highway 1 is situated. A few kilometers north of Noble City the Noble City International Airport is located. It's the largest airport of Lovia and one of the largest of the all wiki nations. Every year lots of tourists, businessmen and migrants pass through this airport, on there way to Noble City or another place of interest in Lovia. The city's road system exists of streets, that run from north to south, and avenues, which go from east to west. Noble City is the city with the most expanded railway system in Lovia. The Trans Sylvanian Railway and the Peace Island Railway both arrive in Transcity and drive pass Mandarin Village toward the terminus, Little Frisco, the second busiest railway station. These two railroad make connections with Train Village SY and Hurbanova OC. Since March 2008 the Grand Interstate Railway makes a stop at the NCIA Railway Station and finally stops in Transcity, which is the number one railway station in passenger numbers in Lovia since three railways make their way through that neighborhood. The latest railway station in Noble City is in Artista, the Artista Railway Station on the Peace Island Railway. The Noble City Bus Transport Company operates bus services in the city. Some Lovians, such as Pierlot McCrooke, Train Village Mayor, are asking to start building a subway through Noble City. A suggested line goes from Little Frisco through the center of the city, to Long Road. These plans aren't accepted yet, because some of the neighborhoods aren't ready yet for such great works. Noble City access * From the north (Newhaven) ** Highway 1 (connection to Newhaven under construction) ** Grand Interstate Railway * From the west (Train Village) ** Trans Sylvanian Railway * From the south (Hurbanova) ** Highway 1 ** Peace Island Railway Seals Noble City is, together with Newhaven, one of the only places with seals for every neighborhood. The city's seal is the oldest in Lovia and dates back more than 100 year. The crown used on the seal refers to the residence of the royal family in Noble City, and is also used on the seals of Long RoadImage: here. and King's GardensImage: here.. The former Noble City mayor, the then King Dimitri, made an habit of making seals whenever a new neighborhood opens or is renewed. The newest seals are those of Mandarin VillageImage: here., The MallImage: here., Long RoadImage: here., and Citizen CornerImage: here.. Noble City is working on the flexibility of all seals, by making all backgrounds transparent. This gives anyone who uses them the ease of using them on all colored backgrounds, and not just white ones. All new or renewed Noble City seals have a transparent background. Noble City is a perfect example of a sigillist place, where seals are used all over. All the Noble City seals are: Famous Noble City'ers , one of the most popular Lovian ladies ever and a Noble City inhabitant]] These pre-eminent Lovians were or still are inhabitants of Noble City: * 1873-1887: King Arthur I, King of Lovia * 1873-1890: Stephen Robinson, Founding Father * 1873-1880: George Smith, Founding Father and writer * 1873-1926: Abigail Johnson, Founding Father * 1877-1938: King Arthur II, King of Lovia * 1902-1926: Oscar O'Neill, poet and writer * 1904-1953: Queen Lucy I, Queen of Lovia * 1907-1956: King Lucas I, King of Lovia * 1908-1933: James M. Jackson, writer * 1909-2007: King Arthur III, King of Lovia * 1917-1956: William Randolph, actor * 1924-1933: James M. Jackson, writer * 1938-1980: Joe Lecoeur, French-speaking singer and songwriter * 1976-present:Joseph Crowley, comedian and screenwriter * 1991-present: Prince Dimitri, former King of Lovia * 1999-present: Suzanna H. Dujardin, actress * 2001-present: Christopher Verne, architect * 2005-present: Drabo Doorian, IGP-leader, controversial politician and writer of historical novels * 2009-present: Peter Emanuel, linguist and writer Note: the dates are the dates during which the inhabitants lived in Noble City, and are not their dates of birth and death. List of Noble City Mayors|for more information on the former Mayors}} Sister cities * Basseterre, Saint Kitts and Nevis, since April 2008 * Christianenburg, Adlibita, since 2007 * Frederikstad, Norway, since April 2008 * Paris, France, since February 2008 * London, United Kingdom, since March 2008 * MontrealMontreal is spelled "Montréal" in French., Canada, since May 2008 * San Francisco, CA, United States, since April 2008 * Venice, Italy, since June 2008 * Wikicity, Libertas, since 2007 * Koningstad, Brunant, since 2011 References and notes See also * History of Lovia * Noble City Bay * Peace Island * Sylvania nl:Noble City ro:Noble City Category:Noble City